Do You Love Me?
by blue sakuras
Summary: Kagome's decision to tell Inuyasha something takes a turn for the worst... InuXKag [[rewritten]] [[oneshot]]


AN: Alright. I re-wrote DYLM?. It is now the one-shot I had originally planned it to be… (thinks about the 17 chapter story that it spawned.) And the first part of this is basically the same as the first chaper of DYLM?… because I think that was the only good chapter. Gack….

Eh… yeah. I'm sorry for those of you who liked my story, but I really did **not** like it (and many many many other people seemed to have agreed with me, seeing the about of flames I got… ::sigh:J . And I will now... yeah. Enjoy it!

-----0-o-0-o-0-----

Do You Love Me?

By: bs

-----0-o-0-o-0-----

  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she climbed out of the old, broken down well. "Where are you?" She was puzzled. Usually, when she came back, he was waiting at the mouth of the Bone Eaters Well to drag her off somewhere. He wasn't there today. And just when she had finally decided to tell him.  
  
She loved him.  
  
Well, it was natural. After traveling together for so long, she had finally come up with enough courage to tell Inuyasha her feelings.  
  
She only hoped he wouldn't reject her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She called out one more time, before starting towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Keh. What wench?" he called out from behind her, having sneaked up on her while she was pondering.  
  
"Can you come with me?" she asked him shyly, suddenly wondering if this was a bad idea.  
  
'No! I have to go through with it. I promised myself last year. If I still had these feelings for him, then I would tell him.' She thought to herself and reminded herself of the promise she had made to herself.  
  
"Where to?" Inuyasha was being quite cooperative today. Kagome had thought she would need to subdue him once or twice before he would relent.  
  
"Just somewhere." And she gestured around towards the forest with her hand. 'Inuyasha's Forest, because he was pinned there, at the God Tree for 50 years.' She thought, remembering when she first met him, pinned up against the tree. He looked so beautiful when asleep there. No, not beautiful. There was no way to describe how he looked to her. That first meeting. She most likely knew she loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him. It sounds corny, but she knew that was what it was like. To feel your heart swell with emotion, not a bad feeling, but of one of happiness. Happiness that you found your love. Happiness that he was there.  
  
They headed towards the general direction Kagome had directed them in. After walking for a few minutes, which seemed like hours, because of the awkward silence between them. It wasn't like what they were used to anymore. After having no time at all for being alone with each other anymore, because of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Not to mention Kirara. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little resentful of Sango and Miroku. Miroku had expressed his feelings along so easily. Well, easier than it would probably take Inuyasha.  
  
"Here" Kagome's thoughts were cut short as Inuyasha pointed to a small clearing up ahead.  
  
"Alright."  
  
As they walked up to the small rock, Kagome planted herself comfortably on it. Inuyasha took his usual stance. Sitting on the rock, he sat in an Indian-style position, crossed his arms, and leaned back against a tree. Kagome looked at him, secretly admired his physique.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked her. "Is there something wrong with me?" Kagome, embarrassed at being caught staring, turned her head away sharply, to avoid Inuyasha seeing her blush.  
  
"N-nothing. Anyway, Inuyasha.." Kagome suddenly lost all the courage she had when she first got here, less than half an hour ago.  
  
"What is it? Spit it out." And Inuyasha was not helping her.  
  
"Well, I-I w-w-wanted t-to say t-t-hat I l-lo..." and lost her voice, too ashamed to finish her sentence. She suddenly felt so embarrassed to even have considered doing something like this.  
  
"Finish your sentence! And what the hell has gotten into you? Can't talk right anymore?" he asked her, more of a joke than one of mocking. Kagome was too much in thought of the overflow of emotions she was experiencing to her the joke. This made her angry.  
  
**He **was mocking _her_ for trying to tell him her feelings. Well that does it.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you!" and after saying the sentence in a rush, and mostly out of impatience, Kagome gasped and clamped her hands on to her mouth, looking at the rock she was sitting on. Looking at the sky. Looking at her toes. Looking at anything, anything but Inuyasha.  
  
Her emotions had confused her. She knew what she should do. Make a joke out of it. Make it look like she was just fooling around.  
  
"Inu-" and got cut off once again, this time by Inuyasha. He placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha grasped her chin gently and tilted it upwards, facing him, so those amber eyes met blue ones. He gazed deeply into her widening pupils.  
  
"Kagome, did you just say you loved me?" he asked, with feeling, with hope, with anticipation, with... love.  
  
She gazed back into his eyes. He wasn't rejected her! Her heart was soaring, and she was in bliss, knowing she wouldn't be shunned by Inuyasha, and he was going to admit his feelings too!  
  
"Y-yes." Her hesitant answer was timid, almost shy. But she was sure, now she was sure. He would say it back. He would RETURN her feelings!  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Kagome looked back at him in shock. Their eyes still met. This time, one with confusion and hurt and the other completely serious, with no other emotion showing in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, so quietly, that Inuyasha's ears leaned forward to catch that one small word that mirrored Kagome's emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome's eyes now held no more confusion, no anger, no happiness, no hope, just one emotion. Hurt.  
  
"Why?" she choked back the sobs she knew were coming. She felt her eyes start to water. She knew her tears were approaching_. 'No! I will NOT cry in front Inuyasha. You can still save yourself. Call it joke. A trick. Something!'_ her mind raged at her. She wanted to get up and run. Run and never look back. To run back to the well, back to her time, back to her room, back to her bed, where she could be alone and cry her heart out. Her broken heart.  
  
But her legs just wouldn't move. She willed and tried, but she was glued. By what? His eyes, gazing into her own, watching as the pain started the tears. A tear slid down her cheek. Then another. One by one they fell, each falling faster and faster, until her face was blotchy with tears.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha started gently. Kagome only looked at his eyes even more, hoping to find a trace of remorse or anything remotely human. But there was only regret.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" and her legs finally worked.  
  
She ran. Ran back. She heard Inuyasha calling to her, standing on the rock she spilt her heart out on. He was calling for her to stop. If he wanted her to really stop, why didn't he chase after her? Her mind was in agony. She didn't want to feel anything anymore.  
  
She jumped.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. She ran. She ran away like an injured fawn. Which, in a way, she was. She would not turn back. She would never turn back. He wanted to run after her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt ashamed at how her treated her. It must have taken all her courage to even come that close to telling him. She must have been terribly distressed after hearing his harsh words.  
  
He hadn't meant to be so cold. He was never given the chance to explain. No one had ever told him that. Excluding his mother. Kikyou never said it. Kagome told him. Kagome probably thought that Inuyasha was still moping after Kikyou. He never said he loved her. He NEVER, not once, said that to Kikyou. When she was alive, or not. He never told her. He never had the chance to tell Kagome any of those things that nothing had ever happened between him and Kikyou. What, with Miroku, Sango, and that annoying Shippou constantly bothering them and making sure that there was NO alone time for the two.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry." He whispered to her retreating figure.

  
_-----0-o-0-o-0-----_

She ran all the way back. She jumped into the well, and struggled to climb out of the Bone Eater's Well quickly. She swiftly left the small well house. She couldn't stand to look at the place anymore. It held a sad memory for her. So miserable, she never wanted to see it again. She'd ask Souta to seal the well. Gods knew that HIS scrolls worked. Unlike Grandpa. It was a good thing no one was home. Kagome was sure she couldn't face anyone right now.  
  
She slammed the door to her room, and flopped onto her bed. Her composure completely crumbled and she sobbed her heart out.

-----0-o-0-o-0-----

Inuyasha slowly walked to the well, knowing well enough that there was no need to rush. Kagome would not want to see his face for quite a long time. He left it alone, choosing to sit next to the well. Maybe she would return. Maybe she wouldn't. But he should at least give her some time to herself.

-----0-o-0-o-0-----

Maybe he had given her too much time. As the days passed, he tried and tried to jump down the well.

But she had sealed it. Inuyasha stared at the well, trying not the believe the fact that Kagome was gone… gone…

Sango and Miroku had taken to coming by every two hours or so, asking him if anything was wrong. He never replied. They went away, but always came back. Shippou, on the other hand, was a different matter. The kitsune hadn't spoken a single word since he found out that the well had been sealed. Kaede and Sango tried to tempt him to talk with his favorite foods, toys, anything. But nothing worked.

Inuyasha had taken to staying by the well and had his food brought to him by Sango. He passed his time scratching words onto the sides of the well.

But it seemed that Kagome was not going to come back…

-----0-o-0-o-0-----

Kagome resumed her life before the well, and was trying her damned hardest not to go back. Souta had worked hard on those seals, and if she did not remove them, they were to stay there for a decades.

But still… had she done the right thing? She left behind her friends because she had been scorned by love. Even if she was going to return, would the well let her?

She had finished collecting the Shikon jewel. Would it permit her to go back anyway? As she started walking towards the house, she couldn't help but look back and gaze at the wellhouse.

Perhaps… It would not hurt to go and _see_ the well would it? Just to see that it was still there? She slowly clambered down the steps and walked up to the well… her fingertips moving over the old wood. And there were scratches on it… wait – Had they been there before? Kagome knelt down, and peered closer.

They were words! And they looked old. Very old. Someone had taken a lot of time to make sure each symbol had been clearly scratched into the wood… Kagome leaned a bit closer and gasped as she read the words…

**_I'm sorry Kagome. I lied._**

_-----0-o-0-o-0-----_

AN: You decide. Did Kagome go back? Or did she stay away? Yah yah yah. I think this ending is better than anything I could have ever done with anyway... I hope this is better than that piece of crap I called a story!!

And I am really sad that I removed the story.. (not that I liked it or anything...) but... I wrote it. Gack. It sucked. I'm getting over it. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed it (yes. Even the flames) for the 139 reviews I receieved.


End file.
